The present invention relates to improvements to machines having a circular blank-holder table and a tool-holder spindle, but more specifically to the device permitting a coincidence of their respective rotation axes.
In the machine tool such as a vertical grinder, miller or machining centre it is essential to be able to accurately position the plate axis in such a way as to be precisely located in the tool displacement plane. For example, if the wheel axis is not located precisely in the same vertical plane as the plate axis when grinding a spherical or conical surface this either leads to a torus variant or to a hyperboloid envelope surface, this shaping error being unacceptable.